got a hammer and a heart of glass
by S.J Carter
Summary: Sometimes, she'll dream about him. Dream of dreams that are far beyond Freudian comprehension. ―-KlausHayley, minor ElijahHayley


**notes: **s2 au/ or the one where Klaus leaves NOLA

**warnings: **nsfw

**summary: **Sometimes, she'll dream about him. Dream of dreams that are far beyond Freudian comprehension. ―-KlausHayley

* * *

**got a hammer and a heart of glass **

"he left salt in my wounds."

― Unknown

* * *

_It's not goodbye._

It just feels like it is. The fact that she winds up in his bed is not a result of her undenying feelings for Klaus. It's just that he didn't even talk to her about it. She had to find out from Elijah.

Klaus' thumb glides down her cheek, distracting her from her previous thoughts. He's looking in to her eyes, peering deep _deep _in to her soul. Seeing more of her than anyone ever has. Hayley doesn't think that she's ever been _this _vulnerable. But he kisses her tears away, and her eyes are beet red and so very swollen. "You're beautiful," he whispers in to the shell of her ear.

_He's wrong_, she thinks, he's so fucking wrong because he's the one who is beautiful. Girly pink lips and sea-colored eyes, golden hair that shines in the sunlight. He's so beautiful, sometimes, she thinks that it's not right for a man to be so pretty.

It's the first time they've made love…fucked, ever since that liquor-fueled night. It's almost overwhelming to have all his attention focused on her. Long, slim fingers exploring her body, inch by inch, dipping in to the hollow of her throat, tracing her nipples, trailing a path downward. Pushing two rough fingers between her legs while his thumb mercilessly flicks her clit.

He's not kind, not nice, not sweet.

Hayley digs her nails in to his back.

_It really does feel like goodbye_.

**; ;**

The last thing she sees before she falls asleep are his eyes. Eyes that sparkle like the ocean, like the morning sky, painted Sinatra blue. Like the cinemas; a movie stuck on reverse, Hayley replays the moment in her mind over and over again.

It's like, she can't help herself, you know?

Some nights, she'll just roll over to her side, close her eyes and she'll think about Klaus. About where he is, how he's doing, _who he's with._

Then, Elijah will wrap his arms around her waist, pull her close and kiss her shoulder. All soft touches and lingering lips, hesitant and gentle, treating her as if she is a glass doll.

Sometimes, she thinks that maybe, Elijah knows everything. But he chooses to ignore her mistakes because, in his eyes, she's fucking perfect.

He must be painfully aware of the fact that her mind is elsewhere. Klaus has taken many things from him, love and women alike. Still, Klaus has yet to apologize and Elijah has yet to make any complaints.

**; ;**

It's funny, Klaus never once believed in aching and vulnerability, and true, infinite hopelessness. But, when he sees her, he thinks that she's broken in a way that goes beyond the invisible gash to her throat. It's strange, how often he thinks about her death. How he rewinds the image of her neck being knifed in half. Of the blood spilling over her clothes and her wide-mouthed expression stuck on timeless reverse.

For a brief, desperate moment, he thinks he might try to go back to her.

But he's already run so far. It would be such a waste.

**; ;**

"No."

"Hayley please—"

"Elijah, just don't."

"I can help you."

"You can't."

"How would you even know?"

"Because everyone around me gets hurt."

**; ;**

Sometimes, she'll dream about him. Dream of dreams that are far beyond Freudian comprehension.

"You reek of my brother," he'd say, while spreading her out on the bed, hands covering every inch of her skin, leaving lovemarks all over her body. She'd be smiling as Klaus' warm breath tickled her neck, making her buck up against him.

Her eyes would glint underneath the moonlight and he'll look back at her, teeth showing. Sharp, white and slipped behind such sweet looking lips, sheathed like a cat does its claws. He'd nip at her skin while fucking her, hear her whimper as his fangs only sink deeper. He's a like a wolf with a bone, not a vampire since vampires are satisfied with one bite.

In Hayley's dreams, Klaus is relentless.

He would eradicate the last of Elijah's scent from her body.

**; ;**

Klaus is in Prague when he meets a girl.

Wild eyes and a crooked smile, an intoxicating laughter as she entices him, lures him in. It's the way the sun catches in her dark brown curls, the way her hair spills over his pillow, swollen lips that are so very pink and pitch black eyes.

"You remind me of someone," he tells her, as he pushes her against a wall and knees her legs apart.

She throws her back in laughter, cheeks tinting pink and there's something so very wolf-like about her. "Like I haven't heard that one before." The girl rings, biting her bottom lip.

It all feels so very familiar.

**; ;**

Days, weeks, maybe even months later, Hayley hears her phone ring, at the most ungodly of hours.

"Hello?" She says, picking up right after the first ring. She knows it's him, it's the way he doesn't say a word, only chuckles smugly. "Klaus." She says, with more feeling this time.

"Sounds like I'm interrupting something," he says, sounding rather cocky and…drunk. "Tell me, little wolf, is my brother there? Sleeping next to you? Am I disturbing him?" He mocks, sounding so not concerned since he's slurring. Laughing in to background and pocking fun at her.

"Don't you dare," she only manages to spit.

Klaus can't help but smirk. "Did you enjoy it? Fucking my brother?" His accent curls around the words in a way that make her belly flame with heat. "Did he put his mouth on all the places I have before?" He knows her enough to know that she must have clenched her eyes shut by now. "Does he tell you all the pretty words you've always been so desperate to hear?" She tries to block him out.

"I don't have time for this!"

"Did he make you come harder? Does he dig his fingers deep in to your cunt, making you whimper and—"

_Yes, _she wants to scream, but he'd hear the lie.

"Don't call me again," Hayley orders, trying to forget the way his pretty blue eyes see right through her, all the time. "Don't you dare fucking call me again!"

He hears the phone slam against the receiver as she hangs up on him.

He knows that, by now, her eyes are beet red and covered in tears. Black mascara streaks running down her rosy pink cheeks.

**; ;**

In the end, he's sitting at the edge of the world, legs crossed, right in the middle of dying roses, all alone and laughing in to the darkness.

Klaus is tainted with envy and self-hate. He can't help but think that if she were here, she'd sit at his feet and pick up the broken pieces and try her best to put him back together.

* * *

**notes: **thanks for reading!


End file.
